


仿生季玛会梦到电子蓝莓蛋糕吗？

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 仿生人au原作小说《仿生人会梦到电子羊吗》原作电影《银翼杀手》注释：*【】里的问题并非原作的问题，是我自己编的。*移情测试：为了搜寻仿生人，使用移情测试，以一些关于动物的对待问题，为受测人人性的基本指标。*沃伊特·坎普夫量表：移情测试的具体内容。*记忆植入：对仿生人进行记忆植入，使他们更像人。*枢纽6型：最新型的仿生人型号。*火星：人类殖民地。*动物：世界观设定下，动物基本灭绝。*无形的墙：游戏《底特律：成为人类》里面，三位仿生人主角觉醒的时候所打破的墙。*默瑟主义：只有感同身受，才能产生强烈的共情。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 3





	仿生季玛会梦到电子蓝莓蛋糕吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档

【姓名】  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫。”

这是个谎言。  
绝无仅有的弥天大谎。  
这个世界上有那么多谎言，但这条是其中唯一让他无法忍受的。  
他，弗拉基米尔。  
绝不允许这件事发生。  
他用生命起誓。

这是一场没有任何监听的普通测试。  
对面的棕发男人端坐在长条桌前，脸颊上贴着吸盘，盯着直直刺入眼睛的白色光束。  
他看起来很冷静，甚至有如释重负的轻松感。  
椅背上挂了一个背包，是男人带过来的。

说实话，当弗拉基米尔打开打开密封的案件袋的时候，他的情绪罕见地出现了波动，自从他患上“情感缺失症”之后，他就不能通过移情测试*了。  
在两年前他唯一的伴侣去世以后。  
这意味他可能随时会在一场测试中被当成仿生人然后被一枪击毙。  
不过地球上也没几个人有权利来测试他。

这是工作，弗拉基米尔这么告诉自己。  
就算对面有张熟悉但有多年未见的脸。  
【我将描述一系列的社会情形，请你做出反应，越快越好。】  
“好的。”男人摆摆手，表示接受。

他打开沃伊特·坎普夫量表*，选择了第五题  
【你去一位女性朋友家，她穿了一件昂贵且美丽的皮草大衣，你听她讲述他们是如何讲活着的貂剥皮制成大衣的。】  
指针微微摆动，没有超过绿区。  
“这太残忍了，我会直接离开。”男人微微攥紧拳头，露出了鄙夷和厌恶的神情。  
装的，弗拉基米尔告诉自己，仿生人反应。  
【她脱下了外套，露出了里面性感比基尼套装，并邀请你进卧室。】  
指针摆过了界限，又慢慢落回绿区。  
男人哧了一下。  
“我会拒绝她，另外，如果您知道我的性取向的话，就不会问我这个问题了。”  
【你跟她走进卧室，卧室的墙上挂了一张熊皮地毯。】  
几乎是一瞬间，指针就摆到了红区界限，并且没有回落的迹象。  
“我会杀了她。”男人几乎是咬牙切齿的说出这句话。

“你想来一块蛋糕吗？”弗拉基米尔合上沃伊特·坎普夫量表。  
“我很乐意。”男人愣了了一下，“如果是蓝莓的。你知道、我做梦都在想着那东西。”

“你不会做梦。”  
弗拉基米尔装作笑的姿势，摆了一个表情。然后肯定地说道。  
“你是仿生人。”  
“虽然我知道我的测试结果并非如此。”棕发男人停顿了一下，“但我确实是仿生人。”  
“熊，对你来说有什么特别的意义吗。我是说，除了你的姓氏？”  
“因为你喜欢这么称呼我，瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔几乎是下意识地握紧了拳头。  
但对面的男人还在继续说着。  
“我们曾经有一只熊，对吧。”

记忆植入*。  
他现在大可拔出激光枪杀死这个冒充他已经去世伴侣的仿生人。  
不是因为愤怒或者其他什么的，单纯是他应该这么做。  
“你来着的目的是什么？谁制造了你！”  
弗拉基米尔看似怒不可遏地拍着桌子问道。  
“你要知道，我并不是市售的任何一种型号。”男人顿了顿，“虽然本质还是枢纽6型*，但这张脸。”  
“还有记忆。”弗拉基米尔补充道。  
“所有所有的细节，全部是'他'去世之前一点一点讲给我听的。”  
“德米特里”拿出一个小小的、老式的录音机，然后按下了播放按钮。  
“'他'创造了我。”

从老旧的录音机里传出一阵不稳定的电流声，随后是一个男人的声音。

“二月二十六日，你知道，我们曾有很多回忆，在我来这里——火星*之前，所以我现在要把这些、可以算是记忆的东西，讲给你听。这要比那些记忆植入更清晰和深刻。”

“三月四日，蓝莓蛋糕，很抱歉才跟你讲，你知道吗？他每晚、几乎是每晚都会为我准备一块奶油蓝莓蛋糕。什么？哦那当然是美味的，我真希望你也能尝尝，我敢发誓你做梦都会喜欢它的。”

“三月十六日，剥夺了你原本应有的寿命，我无法原谅自己，我先向你道歉，作为赶工出来的仿生人，你的寿命比其他仿生人要少一半——只有两年。”

“三月二十七日，我们曾经有一只小熊，西伯利亚棕熊，动物在这个世界是珍贵的*，我们费了好大劲才找到她。不过...咳咳、我们还是没有保护好她，在我离开地球之前，死于破伤风……”

“四月......七日，我......我希望，咳、我最后一个愿望，作为创造了你的人，给予你的最后命令.....”

“请跟我一样爱他。”

在另一阵刺耳的电流声之后，录音机的按键向上弹起。  
“咔哒。”

他说他想葬在地球。

仿生人站了起来，一步步逼向弗拉基米尔。  
他似乎显得有一丝慌乱，低下头，用手捂住耳朵。久违的紧张情绪在心里蔓延开来。  
“不，你是假的，是仿生人。”他低吟着。  
“但我跟他一样爱你。”  
仿生人捧起他的脸颊，望着那双不知何时噙满泪水的蓝眼睛。

是的，在仿生人无次数听着录音机中的录音，一遍一遍翻着资料，指尖一次又一次摩擦过那张照片的时候，他在思考着。  
从未有人对仿生人下达过，名为“爱”的命令。  
因为它们不理解情感。  
直到它坐在长条桌前，亲眼见到这个它应该去爱的男人。  
是否拥有情感，在他终于打破了那扇无形的墙*之后，一切都变得明了。  
他来地球的原因，绝不是要在机体报废之前完成最后的命令这么简单。

“我会杀了你。”  
弗拉基米尔颤抖着、掏出激光枪。  
“而这就是我此行的目的。”  
他俯下身，抱住了颤抖的男人。  
你能再次承受失去他的痛苦吗。  
你愿意再度拥有情感吗。  
他问男人，也问自己。

激光枪被抵在仿生人的头上，在一声爆破声后，仿生人倒在地上，一动不动。  
弗拉基米尔的世界回归了最初的寂静。  
绝对的孤独撕扯着他。手臂上、脸颊、额头，被仿生人触摸过的地方，仿佛被石头击中般隐隐作痛。他曾经嗤之以鼻的影片和默瑟主义*。  
而现在他成为了默瑟。  
他盯着地面破碎的仿生人，向后跌坐在椅子上。  
情感的回归几乎让他昏厥，一些他发誓再也不会想起的记忆无可抑制地涌进脑海，他整个人被孤寂和痛苦的浪潮席卷而过。  
弗拉基米尔抬头，测试机器的白光直直地射进他的瞳孔。  
在那一束白光中，他似乎看到了一亿公里外的火星。  
一些似乎并不属于他的情感涌现。  
他的爱人，在面临死亡的时候、在想着他的时候，那些无助和平静，孤独和不舍。  
他爱他。  
白光散尽的时候。  
指针剧烈的晃动着。

所以我不会离开这里。


End file.
